Sheldon's First Kiss
by SareBear96
Summary: Prequel to 'Science of Love'. Based on the episode where Amy first kisses Sheldon. I do not own big bang theory, the credit goes to Chuck Lorre and the other talented writers of the show. Oneshot.
1. Girls' Night Out

_**A/N This is the Prequel to my story 'Science of Love'. Feel free to read that one if you haven't already(:**_

_Sheldon Cooper_  
>It felt wrong being at a nightclub on pizza night. Sheldon hated change. This had always been pizza night, that's how it's supposed to be. Priya had been messing up his routine from the moment she started dating Leonard. But messing with his roommate agreement? That was too far. His thoughts were interrupted by Penny.<p>

'Ok I would like to propose a toast to a wonderful girls night out' Penny announced happily.

She raised her cocktail in the air and clanked it on Bernadette and Amy's matching cocktails. Sheldon raised his glass of milk, as he did not drink, and copied the action.

'Fair warning' Amy whispered, leaning towards Sheldon dramatically, 'we can get _ca-razy_'

She emphasized the word crazy and took an animated sip of her cocktail.

'Yeah last week we smoked cigars and pretended to be dragons' Bernadette added, giggling.

Sheldon was surprised that Amy had been part of such an act. He expected this kind of thing from Penny, not her. She was usually just as logical as he was.

'Really Amy, tobacco _and_ alcohol? Need I remind you not a lot of scientific discoveries were made by people having a good time' Sheldon chastised.

Obviously Penny and Bernadette were bad influences. He made a mental note to have a word to Penny later. Amy turned to face Penny an annoyed look on her face.

'Why did you bring him? He's harshing my buzz' she complained pouting.

'I felt sorry for him, Priya's giving him a hard time' she explained casually.

'Oooooh the Priya bashing starting early, yay!' Bernadette cried excitedly, then leaned forward suddenly serious, 'Ok what is up with those pant-suits?'

Sheldon just sat there observing. Females had a strange way at bonding. When _he_ hung out with his friends they played video games and talked about comic books. Women however, seemed to bond by gossiping about other females.

It was quite interesting. Amy seemed to understand it a little more than he did. But she still seemed to have limited knowledge of the subject, as she had to ask Penny for more information on the insult. Penny replied simply by saying 'Pantsuits suck'.

'And that opens her up to justifiable ridicule, good one Bernadette' she said nodding in understanding and looked over at me raising her glass. She turned to me smugly.

'See _ca-razy'_ she noted taking another animated sip.

**A/N That's the first chapter finished! This will be only a few chapters as it's based on one episode.  
>PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	2. Never Been Kissed

_Amy Farah Fowler_  
>She and her girlfriends had been drinking most of the night and she was starting to feel the effects of alcohol on her brain. It wasn't an unpleasant thing, without logic blocking her thoughts she was able to notice things in a different and freer way. For example she was able to focus on Sheldon more clearly.<p>

He had joined their girls' night out and, though she had been annoyed at first, she was enjoying his company. She studied him for a moment. He was fairly handsome with his sparkling blue eyes and his child-like actions made him seem sweet. He smelt nice, it was a familiar smell and she turned to him speaking without thinking.

'You smell like baby powder' Amy observed and Sheldon quickly corrected her.

'It's talc but as that's a primary ingredient of baby powder I understand your confusion.' he explained.

Amy loved his intellectual vocabulary. Even drunk she could appreciate his intelligence. She decided to flirt with him a little.

'Oh I'm not confused at all' Amy purred, 'you're like a sexy toddler'

'I don't know how to process that' Sheldon muttered uncomfortably.

Amy fought back a giggle. She had expected as much from him. Her attempt at flirting had merely been to see his reaction. Though a part of her wanted to make him realise she was interested. Bernadette helped give him more of a hint.

'I dooooo' Bernadette cooed happily before beginning to sing, 'Amy and Sheldon sitting in a tree, _K-I-S-S-S-S-I-N-G'_

'That's too many S's for kissing' Penny protested her voice slurring with drunk happiness.

'Not if they're doing it for a long tiiiiime' she explained in a sing-song voice.

Amy blushed at the idea of kissing Sheldon. She knew that she would usually be repulsed by the idea of sharing saliva and usually had no interest in physical contact, well except that incident with Zach. But at that moment her logical side was asleep and she wanted nothing more than to know what it would be like to kiss Sheldon.

'Sheldon _have_ you ever kissed a girl?' Penny asked curiously.

'Other than my mother, my sister and my Mee Maw. No. But in the interest of full disclosure, I was once on a bus and had to give mouth to mouth resuscitation to an elderly nun passed out from heat exhaustion. Every year I get a Christmas from her, signed with far too many X's and O's' he complained with a distasteful expression.

'That doesn't count. Aren't you even a little curious?' Bernadette asked keenly.

'Yeah Sheldon. You're a scientist. Where's the curiosity?' Penny added intently.

Amy knew that he would reject her but she couldn't help but give it a shot.

'I'm available for experimentation' Amy suggested, leaning in and closing her eyes. After a few moments she opened one eye and raised her eyebrows challenging him.

'Thank you not necessary. We know all there is to know about kissing. It requires 34 facial muscles and 112 postural muscles-' Sheldon began his protest.

Amy hid her disappointment. She wasn't surprised but she was tired of hearing about his reasons for rejecting her so she cut him off.

'Oh blah blah blah, give me some sugar bestie' Amy droned, grabbing Penny and kissing her.

She didn't mean anything by the kiss and she was grateful when Penny just giggled. She wanted Sheldon to know that she would have kissed anyone and that she didn't want to kiss him in particular. Even though that was a big lie, he seemed to buy it.

'Certainly glad noone said they were curious about Aztec human sacrifice' Sheldon mumbled.

'Hey I know! Let's take Sheldon dancing!' Penny cried suddenly. Bernadette perked up beside her.

'Oh I'd love to see Sheldon dance; I bet he looks like a spider on a hot-plate' she giggled.

'Oh thank you but for the record I'm an excellent dancer. Proficient in the Rumba, Waltz and Cha-Cha' Sheldon corrected.

'Really?' Amy asked in surprise.

This surprised Amy because she wouldn't have taken Sheldon for a dancer. He wasn't usually open to social activities. He preferred intellectual ones such as Counterfactuals, the game they had made together.

'I don't see why that's surprising, I excel at so many things. You've had my sour dough bread.' Sheldon stated matter-of-factly.

True. It _was _delicious, Amy thought momentarily.

'Did you take dance lessons?' Penny asked curiously.

'Against my will' Sheldon explained unhappily, 'In the south, preadolescent children are forced through a process called Cotillion. Which indoctrinates with all the social graces and dance skills needed to function an 18th century Vienna'

Now it made sense to Amy. She had heard one too many stories of the horrible childhood he suffered in Texas. She was not surprised they would force him to do this. Amy was grateful though that he had learned because she really _did_ want to dance with him.

It would likely be much better than her attempt at dancing at her Prom because she would have a skilled dancer to lead her. They used his Cotillion training against him and forced him to come dancing with them.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter(:  
>Don't forget to REVIEW! :D<strong>


	3. Dancing

_Sheldon Cooper_  
>They had arrived at the waltz studio after the cab driver had inquired to what waltz actually was to one of his colleagues in his native language. Sheldon realised that the girls where highly intoxicated. He was very surprised at Amy's behaviour. He had always seen her intellectual side, this was a very different Amy to the one he knew and admired. He questioned her about her change in behaviour during the car ride when she started singing about kissing a girl.<p>

'What happened to you?' Sheldon complained begrudgingly.

She had just smiled and suppressed a giggle.

Now they were dancing together and he tried to remember his old dance studies. The other girls were at the side of the room cheering for them. He was confused as to why. Dancing was in fact a sport but he didn't think it involved cheer leaders.

His mind went back to Amy as he twirled her and pulled her close. It was surprisingly pleasant to be dancing with Amy. She was quiet through the dance but he could see her blushing. He wondered why she would be embarrassed. _She_ had been the one to volunteer as his dance partner, although he had no objections. She was the only one he was comfortable dancing with.

He could feel the heat of her hand in his as they danced. It reminded him of the time she experimented with hand holding. It hadn't been unpleasant but he had been surprised. He relaxed when she let go but he had been partly disappointed. The feeling had confused him but he soon forgot about it. Now that feeling was coming back to him as the song ended and the studio announced closing. He was disappointed to let go of Amy but he didn't understand why.

_Amy Farah Fowler_  
>Dancing with Sheldon tonight had been great. She had often blushed when she realised how close they were. She enjoyed the feel of his hands on her back as he had swayed her. She had felt closer to him than she ever had during their skype conversations or texts.<p>

The girls had taken a different taxi and Sheldon had insisted on taking her home, saying she might get hurt on the way there due to her intoxication. She allowed him, secretly pleased that he was worried about her. As they got to the hall of her apartment she decided it was time she made a move and showed how she was feeling.

'Would you like to come in for a nightcap?' Amy offered.

'If you're referring to the beverage you know I don't drink. If your referring to the hat your dawn while wearing a night-shirt and holding a candle I already have one' Sheldon stated oblivious.

She tried to think of another reason for him to come in. Amy couldn't let this opportunity pass her by.

'I have 'yoohoo' Amy said suddenly.

'It's hard to say no to yoohoo, the name literally becons' Sheldon complied.

Amy opened the door and threw her bag on the chair by the door.

'Make yourself comfortable' Amy suggested moving to the kitchen.

'Thank you' he said as he closed the door and turned around, 'Is someone smoking?'

'Oh that's just Ricky' Amy explained casually.

She pointed to a monkey sitting on the table across the room. It held a cigarette in its hand and took a few puffs.

'You own a smoking monkey?' Sheldon asked incredulously.

'Don't be silly' Amy assured simply, 'he's one of the animals in my departments nicotine addiction study'

'What's he doing here?' Sheldon complained.

'I'm giving him Emphyzema the _least_ I could do is let him hang out and watch cable' Amy replied.

She took out a mug and poured him a glass of 'yoohoo'.

'Remarkable, aren't you worried about second hand smoke?' Sheldon asked observing the primate.

'A little, the real danger is him biting my face off while I'm sleeping' Amy said matter-of-factly.

Sheldon leaned forward curiously and the monkey blew smoke right in his face. He stepped back and coughed waving the smoke out of his face.

'Is he _deliberately_ blowing smoke at me?' Sheldon asked in annoyance.

'Yeah. He's kind of an ass' Amy muttered.

She handed him the glass and he said thank you, then followed him to the couch.

'May I share something with you that's troubling me?' Sheldon asked uncertainly.

'Of course' she replied leaning forward and resting her head on her hand, 'what's rattling round that big bulbus brain of your?'

'Priya has essentially nullified my roommate agreement with Leonard, making life in the apartment very uncomfortable for me' Sheldon complained.

'And you want me to kill her? Done' she said playfully pointing her finger down in a tick-like action.

'No of course not' Sheldon protested.

'I tried Ricky how to smoke, I can train him how to shoot a poison dart. No jury would convict us cause people love monkeys' she assured waving her hands to emphasize her point.

'I understand that the alcohol has stirred up whatever it is that makes girls go wild. But I really need to talk to smart Amy now.' Sheldon said trying not to get frustrated.

Ricky then started screeching and Amy excused herself grabinga box of cigarettes. She tried to pull herself together, not wanting Sheldon mad at her.

'Have you considered that your intelligence might be the very thing causing your dilemma?' Amy noted leaning the box towards Ricky and he grabbed a cigarette. She sat back down on the couch and put the cigarettes back on the table.

'No' Sheldon said as if that was a ridiculous idea.

She tried to think of a way to explain her theory. She knew from the experience tonight that her intelligence being gone made it more enjoyable. If she had been sober she would likely have declined dancing and would not have gotten close to Sheldon to realise her feelings.

'What do you think Ricky over here would do if an interloper approached on his territory?' she continued hoping to get her point across. Unfortunately as expected Sheldon's response was very literal, describing assault and a penile display. His knowledge was once again getting in the way.

'You're being too literal. My point is, _he_ would not meekly surrender to the rules and neither should you' she explained emphasizing her point by poking him in the chest.

'Are you suggesting I play dirty?' Sheldon asked in surprise.

'Yes dirty,' Amy smiled mischievously, deciding it was as good a time as ever. She began twirling her hair, 'dirty, dirty, dirty. Which brings me to our next order of business.'

She suddenly leaned forward closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his…

**A/N awwww the Shamy kiss, my favourite part ^.^  
>Please REVIEW! :D<strong>


	4. Surprise

_Sheldon Cooper_  
>Amy lips were soft against his and before he knew it he had closed his eyes and kissed her back. It was a fairly modest kiss, no tongue or touch other than their lips. His hands were in his lap and he had an urge to reach out and hold her face to bring her closer. But he restrained himself his logical side still fairly in control.<p>

Surprisingly though, his physical instincts were coming forward also. It was strange because he had never before had to regain control over his physical side. His intellectual nature was always dominant. These thoughts all rushed through his head in a matter of seconds because all too soon the kiss was over.

He was stunned in silence for a moment but managed to get out one word, 'Fascinating'

It _was_ fascinating; he had never felt like this before. Usually he was thinking at a level higher than most. Now he could barely regain a clear thought. His head was a muddle of emotions. The logical part of him was telling him to clean his teeth and that he had just broken one of his personal rules. Another part wanted to kiss he again and didn't care about sharing saliva at all. He in fact didn't mind at that moment very much at the saliva exchange. Amy interrupted his reverie.

'I hope you don't take what I'm about to do as a comment on what we just did' Amy muttured.

And with that she got up from the couch and scurried to the bathroom. Sheldon was confused until he heard her retching from the bathroom. He jumped up in concern knowing that the alcohol was causing her to be sick. He looked at the monkey as he stood outside the door.

'Who's to say you shouldn't be dissecting our brains.' Sheldon muttured to Ricky. Another puff of smoke was directed at him and he fanned it away. 'You really _are_ an ass'

Sheldon walked back to the couch and sat down. He was unsure of what he should do, he didn't think Amy would appreciate him seeing her like this and he and didn't _want_ to see her like that either. He decided to use this time to clear through his thoughts.

Amy had kissed him. It also hadn't been unpleasant. But Amy was drunk and when she was sober she was just as intellectual as he was. _How would she feel about this tomorrow? Would she think it was a mistake? _That was likely, for some reason the thought made him sad. He did not regret kissing her back but he also didn't want anything to change.

He liked having Amy in his life, she was the only one he could have a true conversation with as equals. He didn't want one kiss to change that. He also was still not ok with unnecessary touching. The kiss had caught him off guard but he would have refused if she had asked. Despite this though, he wouldn't take it back.

He had enjoyed the feel of her soft lips on his, the taste of the cranberry cocktails on her lips. He wouldn't mind if she kissed him again. In fact he wanted her to but he knew that that would have consequences on their girl/friend/boy/friend relationship. They would become girlfriend and boyfriend. Sheldon wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. He would have to engage in coitus and while that sounded appealing when he thought back to the kiss he knew that it was much messier than kissing and his logical side still didn't feel comfortable with that.

He would have to explain to Amy that it was not to happen again. Maybe he didn't have to argue with Amy about it. There was fair chance that with the amount of alcohol in her system she would not remember this. He would have to tell her though; he didn't feel comfortable lying to her. She would likely regret it and he would blame it on the alcohol. Then they would forget about this incident and remain friends.

He liked that idea. The intellectual side was happy and his physical side could still be around Amy. It was a good decision, he decided as he went to check on Amy. He saw her lying on the bathroom floor passed out. Sheldon checked his watch, he had been lost in thought for almost 40 minutes! Amy's glasses had fallen off and he put them on the sink. Grabbing a towel he folded it and lifted her head to place the towel underneath. He brushed her hair back from her face tenderly. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He smiled as he thought that she looked quite pretty with her glasses off. Her eyelashes framed her cheeks and he longed to touch her soft skin.

Reason came back to him and he controlled himself. He decided he had to leave, she was clouding his judgement. He hoped he could control himself better tomorrow when this was all sorted. On his way out he noticed that her oven clock way at the wrong time. Him being who he was he couldn't just leave it like that. He had an internal battle for a moment and then gave in and changed it.

**A/N Second last chapter done. Don't forget to review(:**


	5. Morning After

_Amy Farah Fowler_  
>Amy woke up with a pounding headache. Realising she was on the floor when she noticed the cold tile pressed against her cheek. She fumbled around looking for her glasses. Not finding them on the ground she pulled herself up and went to the mirror above her sink. Amy was able to splash water on her face without needing to see using her glasses. As she reached to turn the tap off she bumped an object. Grabbing it she realised it was her glasses.<p>

Grateful to be able to see, she pulled then on. With horror she looked in the mirror realising she looked horrible. She knew she was hung over, the feeling was becoming familiar from her girls' nights out. Trying to remember she thought back to last night. It had been a girls' night out and Sheldon had joined them…SHELDON.

She gasped as she realised he must have seen her drunk, oh she felt ashamed. He must be so disappointed in her. She tried to remember back to last night and only got as far as dancing. She had danced with Sheldon, she blushed as she thought back to the scandalous thoughts she had been having about Sheldon last night.

It was bad enough that she had been shamelessly flirting with him. She hoped their friendship was still intact, she couldn't imagine not being friends with Sheldon and Penny. Even Bernadette, she had grown fond of. She was so worried she decided she had to talk to him straight away. Amy didn't even bother to brush her hair. She sent a request and Sheldon answered. His satisfied grin told her that he was happy at being proven right about the alcohol.

'Good morning Amy' he said smugly.

'It most assuredly is not' she complained holding her throbbing head.

'Are you experiencing dehydration, headache, nausea and _shame_?' he asked haughtily.

'Yes. I also found a Korean man's business card tucked into my cleavage….What happened last night?' Amy asked nervously.

'Ahhh memory impairment. The free prize at the bottom of every vodka bottle' he said arrogantly.

"Sheldon' she stared at him in exasperation.

'Alright….Last night you gave me some excellent advise regarding my problem here at home, you kissed me and then vomited on and off for 40 minutes following which you passed out on your bathroom floor. I then folded a towel under your head as a pillow, set your oven clock to the correct time because it was driving me crazy and I left' he explained casually.

Amy's mind was a mess, she had kissed him? Shame, regret and confusion were what she first felt. Then worry as she realised this could ruin their friendship and also intrigue as she would have liked to know how he had reacted.

She assumed he pushed he away, it was what _she_ would have likely done if she was sober. A bit of sadness came over her as she realised she had been rejected and was now likely to be cast away for her behaviour. She forced herself to say something and act as if she was not bothered by emotions.

'Ok…don't really know where we go from here' she mumbled braced herself for his goodbye.

'I suggest we treat our relationship as if it were a crashed computer, and restore it to the last point we both agree it worked.' Sheldon recommended.

Amy was relieved after expecting to be sent way. She felt a pang of sadness but ignored it. This was the best case scenario for them. They were still friends and could forget her actions from the previous night. She had begun to remember bits and pieces of the night and remembered her silly thoughts about wanting to show her feelings to Sheldon, they were ridiculous. Amy _did_ have feelings for Sheldon but they were merely a deep respect and companionship. She had no other feelings for him, she told herself.

'Excellent thank you' she replied and suddenly Ricky made a screeching noise and she yelled at him 'They were out of menthols get off my back!' she then looked back at Sheldon, 'It's not easy living with a temperamental little primate.'

Amy then heard Leonard yelling at Priya in the background of Sheldon's apartment.

'Preaching to the choir sister' Sheldon replied.

She smiled. Yes this was the best for both of them. Any thoughts about feelings between them must have just been the alcohol, she told herself. Amy and Sheldon then talked for the rest of the day. After all, it was Skype Saturday…

The End

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Please review! :D**


End file.
